


I'm Still Now

by takkane



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective AU, Human AU, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Suicide mention, yeaaa detective au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkane/pseuds/takkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were mates, what he would say 'parners in crime' which was funny to him because they were detectives. Remembering that things made him sad, with a red rose in his hand he brushed it off and got in the car to go to his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I will update You Left Me Speechless soon, I just have to do some things also my beta reader hasn't given me signs of life. Anyway, as the power was out for a short problem I wrote this after seeing a tumblr writing prompt. I hope you like it! ( /)u( )
> 
> Note: this wasn't beta-tested so may have typos sorry!

They were mates, what he would say 'parners in crime' which was funny to him because they were detectives. Remembering that things made him sad, with a red rose in his hand he brushed it off and got in the car to go to his job.

There was Beauregard Gumball, or as everyone called him 'Gumball', just one person called him 'Beau' and that was Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee, as people would describe him 'the bad police', the one that never followed rules and did it his way. Sometimes the capitan would be mad at him for to following orders but he didn't care.

.

_They were working in a case, an indeed hard case. It was about a woman in her thirties that was found dead in her apartment with her wrists cut open. The police think it was just a suicide but Marshall felt like it couldn't be and was indeed a murder. Gumball just went along with Marshall's hypothesis and investigated with him._

_The cap wasn't happy with this even through, saying that Lee just wanted to make everything harder that needed._

_But as soon as Marshall started recollecting evidence it made more sense to Gumball that it was a murder._

_"Beau, what if I'm wrong and it isn't a murder but just a casual suicide case?" They were in a king sized bed in their apartment, as night went further Marshall couldn't sleep leaving Gumball unable too._

_"Don't work yourself too hard, sleep and tomorrow we can get more evidence to see if it was a suicide or a murder. If it wasn't a murder then it wasn't now sleep please" trying to sooth his mate was hard when he got that moments of self-doubt but nothing like a round of soft kisses would make him forget about his problems._

.

As he was in the car driving up the highway he gave the rose a glance, it was beautiful and his favorite color.

.

_Marshall arrived late to work that day._

_"Why didn't you woke me up!?" He said concerned at his parner that was currently talking with another detective about the case._

_"I tried to but you're a heave sleeper" Gumball didn't gave him a glance a continued to discuss._

_Marshall feeling ignored went to his office and started looking at the actual evidence trying to put pieces together._

_After a long day of work and after making everyone realise it wasn't but a murder Marshall went home earlier and Gumball went to buy some cigarrettes and a piece of cake. He wasn't too much of a smoker but stress could take the best off of him. While walking towards his work he felt as if something was wrong, and as soon as he came back he told his boss he was going home as he had a 'bad feeling', his boss quite surprised but knowing those two have had worked too hard these days he left him go home._

.

He parked the car and after going out and closing the door he walked as is he was a wandering soul, but he knew were he was going to. He walked a little and there he found it, the permanent reminder that his life was broken forever.

.

_When he got into his apartment and went to his room nothing could prepare him to what he saw. It couldn't be, he just slipped in the floor and sat there when the tears began to slip through his cheeks, nothing could stop them by now._

.

He left the rose in the floor next to the grave, stayed a little while smiling rather sadly and proceed to leave, he couldn't stand there too longer.

.

_When he went to work the next day he felt empty, broken, and as if something was missing in his chest, which actually something was missing._

_When he sat in his office his boss entered the room and after giving him a sad smile and putting a folder said a vague 'sorry' before leaving. He had to go on and investigate that and this case now._

.

Opening the doors to his work and then to his office he proceed the folder that was given to him time ago and even through he had read that lot of times it still hurted reading, a folder with some cases files with the first saying:

**NAME: ABBADER, MARSHALL LEE.**  
AGE: 23.  
OCUPPATION: DETECTIVE.  
CAUSE OF DECEASE: MURDER. 


End file.
